There To Rescue Me
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be. Edmund/OC story... Better description inside. Aka the actual summary is inside :P   Edmund and Christina
1. Preface  Prologue

_Author's Note: I was just watching Narnia, and I was all... HMMMM how about a Narnia fanfiction! So here it is! Well the prologue of course! If I get a few people saying that they want to read more, then I will finish this story! It came to me while listening to a random song. Forgot the name. Well, this prologue came to me listening to a song, not the whole thing though... just the first few paragraphs. Anyways, Yeah... I **ADORE** Edmund/Skander. He is so dang hot! You must know. . . . . . . . . . SKANDER KENYES IS FRIGGING HOT! NO JOKE! AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH_

_Better Description: Christina, confused at the actions her Uncle Miraz makes to kill her cousin Caspian, runs away not knowing where she is going or who she is going to meet. And so with that, she of course meets Thr Kings and Queens of old and realizes that her cousin isn't dead. Yeah... Um... This is a worse description... pretend you never read this! : /_

_Disclaimer**:** I don't own anything Narnian wise... HEHE! All doesn't belong to be except the OC character person._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be._

* * *

><p>"Where is your King now?" He snarled, pointing his sword at me. "Has he abandonded you once again?" I yelped as he pressed it hard against my neck, soon feeling drops of blood trinkle down the side. "Did he leave you to fend for youself, all alone?"<p>

I felt my eyes getting watery, but I wouldn't let myself cry infront of the enemy. Not Now. Not Ever. I glared up at him, swallowing hard. "He didn't abandon me..."

He smirked, knowing he struck a nerve and continued. "Then tell me _princess,_ **Why isn't he here to save you**?" I looked back down, trying hard to keep my tears from falling.

He chuckled and planted a huge grin on his face. "He did didn't he? He left you here in my keeping. He left you here to **die**."

The truth is, I didn't know where he was. I didn't know why he would leave me again. I didn't know why he would leave me here to die. "Your a coward. Can't even try and depose of me without having to tie me up, eh?"

He ignored me, continuing press the silver blade up against my skin. "He left you here. He didn't think you were good enough for him. And he shouldn't, after all... you _are_ a traitor!" He pushed me hard on the ground. I could have swore I heard my head crack as it hit a rock.

I knew he was just trying to make me loose all hope in thinking my once knight in shining armor would come and save me from him, but I was slowly starting to believe everything that he was saying was true. . . I was a traitor. That's why everyone turned against me. Peter, Susan, even _Lucy _didn't trust me anymore. I don't blame them though. Because of me, half of the remaining Narnian's are dead. It's my fault.

"They'd _all_ be happy that your dead you know?" He stated as more a fact then question.

I looked up at the stars slowly rising in the mid of sunset, remembering everything that had happen in the past few weeks, right down to our big fight. I sighed. They shouldn't have trusted me, I am a telmarine after all. A lying, stealing, worthless telmarine. I looked back over towards him, head now throbbing and nodded.

"Why are you nodding?"

"Your right. They'd be happy that I'm dead. So what are you waiting for? Just kill me already."

He stared me down for a little then shrugged and lifted his sword up above his head. It shot down, straight for where I was laying. I caught my breath, closing my eyes.

Many thoughts came rushing in my head, twisting and twirling. But most were about _him._

"I'm so, so stupid. I'm sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me for letting you down like I did, _**Edmund.**_"

* * *

><p><em>Ending Note: And there you have it! The extremely short prologue for a EdmundOC story on Narnia! WOOHOOO! Got to luv hiM! Hes so yummy! SKANDER KEYNES! YEAHH! Tell me what you think please. Would mean a lot to me. So you gonna do it, eh? DUHHHH! I was watching hilarious bloopers for both AND for Prince Caspian and I was laughing my head off! Seriously... LOL. Also, do you think that it has a good title? Cause I am not so sure._

_Try to guess this song: _

_Talk and Talk and Talk and Talk - Baby let's just knock it off - They don't know what we've been through - They don't know about me and you - So I got something new to see - You just gonna keep hating me - We just gonna be enemies - I know you can't believe..._

**REVIEW!**


	2. Morning Ride

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay so this is chapter uno of **There to Rescue Me**. You should probably know that I totally changed the plot of this story... its still about edmund and My OC character and she is still caspians cousin, but she doesn't find out her uncle tries to kill her yet and she doesn't run away. So pretty much here is a little short summary of what I had in mind._

_Summary: Caspian's Cousin, Christina goes riding one morning and never returns back to the castle. _*This is sometime after Caspian's disappearance*****_ She soon finds herself needing a lot more saving then usual... BLA BLA BLA. Okay not so good, but yeah... I really just don't have any good summary ideas. Sorry._

**_Please note that this is taken place sometime after Caspian runs away from the castle cause his evil uncle tries to kill him. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnian-y xD_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>There to Rescue Me<strong>

Chapter 1 - Morning Ride

_You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be._

* * *

><p>"Good Day, Miss Fletcher." The Horse Keeper exclaimed while bending over hurdles of hay. He picked a bundle up and threw it over his shoulders, walking past her. She bent down and picked one up then followed him out of the Hay Mow and to her favorite side of the barn; where all the horses were kept.<p>

"Morning, Silvester." She layed down the bundle and took in a long, deep breath then wiped her dress free of any existant wrinkles. Smiling, she looked up towards him. "And remember, you can call me Christina instead of Miss Fletcher if you want to..."

The man beamed while throwing some hay over a stall. "Not likely. I'm afraid all I've been calling you since you were a baby was Miss Fletcher, so I intend to keep that tradition going for a while."

Christina tried to frown but failed. How could she when there was a cheerful, bright man just grinning away a few feet from her? Although she knew Silvester was much older than her, it never seemed that way. Whenever he was in a good mood; which was most of the time, it seemed like all the age disappeared from every aspect of his face and replaced by a young teen like herself. She mumbled a few words while folding her arms across her chest.

"Have you came by for your daily horse ride?" He asked once he was done feeding the horses. Christina nodded her head excitedly and followed him for another time, stopping at the last stall. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly. "I had to move him so we could fit the new horses in."

Christina jumped and clapped her hands together when she opened the door all the way. Shadow had been her favorite horse ever since he first got here back when she had been ten. She and that horse had a bond no one _-not even Silvester-_ understood, and Christina was very proud of that. She always snuck out every morning before anyone; other then any of the servants and maids, woke up from their slumber. Christina placed a saddle on the horse's back and hopped on eagerly. "Thank you for letting me do this everyday, Silvester."

"Don't thank, just ride. But remember to be back before the sun rises over the horizon. You know how your uncle feels about this."

She nodded her head with a large smile and then gently kicked the side of the black stallion, which soon began to gallop down the path that lead outside the castle. Once she was outside the giant gates, Christina smirked down at her horse. "Come on Shadow. I bet if we try hard enough, we'll beat our old time."

The horse gave a nay and a few sniffles, then began to scratch his feet along the dirt as if to say _'Bring it on.'_ Christina laughed then kicked his side again. "Hyah!"

The horse took off at lightning speed down a grassy feild, causing giggles to fill the fresh open air.

But what Christina didn't know this would be the one ride she wouldn't be coming back from. And she never expected a thing, even though the red eyes were glaring at her from the entrance to the woods. Those eyes held a lot of dark memories, and some memories are never good.

As they came across a few trees, the horse stopped quickly. "What's wrong?" Christina asked worriedly, while rubbing his neck gently. She glanced from her horse then back at the trees. "Shadow? Are you okay?"

The horse started to stumble while he tried to move backwards. "Your starting to scare me, boy..." The horse nudged his head in the direction of the castle. She sighed and looked up at the sun. "Your right, the sun is starting to rise higher aways. Alright then, let's go bac-"

From within the trees the red eyed animal jumped out snarling, followed by five others. The horse stampered in fear and darted straight foreward into the woods. "_Shadow!_ What's going on?"

Christina turned around for a split second to see the pack of hungry wolves running quickly behind them and gasped. She kicked Shadow's side quickly, jumping over every big rock and log. From out of no where a larger wolf jumped out and attacked the horse, causing him to jump up in the air; kicking his feet. Christina screamed as she fell to the floor with a loud pound. She looked up in horror to see the wolf still attacking the horse.

"No! Get away from him!" Christina stood in a panic and did the first this she thought of to help her horse; she picked up a fairly large stone, then threw it with all her might at the wolf. It whimpered, letting go of the horse's left leg. "Go get help!" She shouted as her horse ran back towards the enterance.

"Don't go after the dead meat. Our buisness is with this one." She heard a deep voice shout as few of the others were going to run after him. Christina's eyes widened as she realized it came from one of the wolves.

"Y-You things can t-talk!" She exclaimed horrified. _A talking wolf, how weirder can this get? What? Now narnian's must not be extincted anymore too. Yeah right._

"Oh yes, I must have just found out. Thanks for telling me." He growled sarcasticly, while him and the rest of the pack grew closer towards her.

"What do you want with me!"

"Your uncle killed half of our pack, and we want revenge." He snarled, not wanting to explain. "I noticed you always went riding at this time, so I made sure we were there at the right time to kill you. And now, say goodbye to your life."

"Wait! My Uncle hurt your pack and your going to kill me for it? Your holding me accountable for his doings?"

"Accountable and _punishable_." Another one said, angrily.

"But wait! I-"

" Look, okay? I'm tired and we have been following you around for like... EVER. Seriously, it's been about a whole twently-five minutes. Just let us kill you so I can go back to _sleep_." A fatter one groaned grumpily, obviously getting annoyed at her attempts to hold them off until her horse got some help; _if_ he got some help.

Christina screamed loudly as the main one jumped into the air to attack her, bracing herself for her death. But it seemed that it never came, or maybe she was already dead. If this was death, then she liked that it was not painful at all. Slowly she opened one eye at a time, to see that the wolf was laying at her feet. _What in the world?_

"Need a little help?" A voice asked from behind her. Christina turned around to see four people looking at her strangely.

* * *

><p><em>And so... a really short chapter... sorry. I know this one sucks donkey balls. I get it. GRRR. Also If you didn't read the author's note in the beginning then you should read this. Ill pretty much repeat what it was all about in a shorter way. <strong>IGNORE MY HORRIBLE DESCRIPTION ON THE PROLOGUE! IM CHANGING THE WAY SHE MEETS THEM :P THAT'S ALL! THANK YOU!<strong>_

_Also yes, I know I used a small bit from Prince Caspian lol. The whole accountable and punishable thing._

_Anyways, I really want to know what you thought. Reviews help people become better writers, I think._

**REVIEW!**


End file.
